


Caged

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Piercing, M/M, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 10:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18658831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry takes care of a need while he and Louis are on separate tours.





	Caged

Harry made sure to put a towel down on the bed. His balls were aching and he’d waited as long as he could before doing this. He already had the toy he’d specifically bought for this occasion laid out on the bed, lubed.

 

He got up on his knees and looked down at himself for a moment, at the chastity Louis had put him in. The device was designed to work with the two piercings Harry had gotten as well, one threading through the tip of his dick and coming out just under the bottom of the crown, the other behind his balls. The two piercings were attached to keep his dick bent downwards, and the metal bands of the cage that the piercing was threaded through as well kept him well and truly locked in place and soft. His balls were full and looked huge with his soft dick pressed against them.

 

Louis had the keys to the locks, one on the cage and one locking the two piercings together around his neck. He had called several times in the last couple of days to try and get out of Harry if he was hurting or not, to remind him what he needed to do.

 

This had been the longest time they had gone without seeing each other, the both of them out on tour for their solo albums and Harry missed him like mad. He missed Louis, not just the orgasms that he couldn’t have unless Louis unlocked him.

 

Louis liked to tease him usually, when they were only apart for a week or a few days, send him videos of Louis stroking himself to orgasm when Harry could not. Harry loved it, after all the chastity had been his idea in the first place, but Louis hadn’t been doing stuff like that this time since they would be apart for so long.

 

But, really, he was looking forward to it. It would be amazing when Louis finally did unlock him. For now, though, he just needed to relieve the pressure.

 

Harry picked up the toy and a minute later was pressing it inside himself. He searched for a minute, biting his lip at the awkwardness of doing this by himself and was finally able to brush over his prostate.

 

He pressed his face into the mattress and turned the toy’s vibration on to full immediately, groaning. His trapped dick tried to fill but had nowhere to go, of course. The cock cage kept him bent so that the piercings wouldn’t pull too hard but they still tugged a little, just a little sting that made him groan again.

 

He pressed the toy more firmly against his prostate and felt something building. It wasn’t nearly the same as a proper orgasm but was still nice, even if only for the relief in his balls. He tilted his head downward and watched as his dick began to leak come down on the towel under him.

 

A few seconds later, after he was sufficiently empty, his legs gave out and he managed to roll to his side to avoid the mess. Oversensitive, he pulled the toy out and dropped it on the towel as well. He folded the towel and dropped it on the floor to be dealt with later so he could turn over on his stomach, feeling that floaty feeling he always got afterwards.

 

He smiled a bit into the pillow when his phone went off and he knew without looking that it would be another text from Louis. He knew that, no matter how much Louis had taken to the idea that Harry couldn’t orgasm without his permission before, he was worried about the length of time this time.

 

It was nice, that he was worried, but he didn’t need to be. Harry could take it, and it would be well worth it when they saw each other, he was convinced.


End file.
